


Know That We'll Still Have Each Other

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “Kageyama, you’re not ignoring me are you?” Kunimi asks, and he moves to prop himself up on his elbow. A slender finger moves around the spine of the magazine to push it down and out of the way. “You know I know how to get your attention right?” Kunimi asks, moves his finger against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama blushes and stiffens; he knows what Kunimi is referring to. Kunimi leans over and kisses Kageyama, more than just a chaste kiss, something slow and smooth. It wasn’t rushed or hungry, it was soft and Kageyama loved kisses like this, kisses from Kunimi. When Kunimi pulled away. Kageyama chased him, and Kunimi smiled. Kageyama lets his head fall against the mattress again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Know That We'll Still Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> Rarepair exchange piece for Jess!  
> Ship from your Dear Creator Letter :)

Kageyama woke up groggy like he did most mornings. It wasn’t completely uncomfortable, but what was, was the fact that he was waking up alone. He hated that. He had two boyfriends, he thought he wouldn’t have to wake up alone anymore when he decided to move in with Kindaichi and Kunimi. But, when he rolled over into space beside him, it was still warm, which meant Kunimi could have only gotten up a moment ago, and that’s probably what shook Kageyama awake.

When he finally sits up, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes, his senses finally kick in. A scent, he can smell bacon and something sweet, probably chocolate pancakes. Kageyama smiles internally, his chest feeling warm. Kindaichi knows how much he likes pancakes in the morning, and he is probably the better cook out of the three of them. Kunimi had his way with macaroni and cheese, on the other hand, boiling the pasta to perfection and mixing in the cheese with ease. 

Kageyama threw the blanket off of him and stumbled out of bed. He already knew that Kindaichi was cooking, but knowing and seeing were two very different things. When his gaze landed on Kindaichi, the first thing he saw was beautifully crafted back muscles hidden under his slender figure. Kageyama would never admit it out loud but he liked the fact that Kindaichi was taller than both of them. It allows Kindaichi to give him head pats (that he would never admit to liking) and forehead kisses. When Kindaichi hugged him, he could feel his heart through his chest, beating fast or steady. All of these things were Kageyama’s favorite, but if he had to choose which was better, he would be here for fifty years.

Kageyama leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying a shirtless Kindaichi dancing around the kitchen as he cooked. 

Kunimi had things about him too that Kageyama adored; he always said Kageyama’s name in a certain voice that made him warm and nervous almost instantly. Sometimes it was “ _ Kageyama,” _ and other times it was  _ “T-tobio”. _ It drew Kageyama completely mad and he would always love it. Kunimi touched him as if he was made of porcelain, the way his fingertips would glide against his muscles whenever they were sitting together so delicately. Kunimi always held his hand; he didn’t ask, he would just take it and hold it until he felt like he was done, which was never. Kunimi refused to let go of Kageyama’s hand even when he had to unlock the door. Kunimi would fish out Kageyama’s key and give them to him. Even at night, Kunimi would sometimes have night terrors, and he would instinctively grab onto Kageyama’s hand in the middle of the night; calmness would settle over him, allowing him to catch his breath. And if you asked Kunimi and Kindaichi, they’d probably have a few things they would say they like about Kageyama as well.

“You’re staring,” Kunimi’s voice rings gently, a small white towel wrapped around his neck. Kageyama can tell from Kunmi’s darkened tips that he was probably in the shower. 

“I-” Kageyama’s cheeks go warm and he stands up straight. He scowls at Kunimi but the look is much too soft because Kageyama can’t actually be mad. 

“I’m hungry,” Kunimi speaks up, still looking up at Kageyama, before turning toward Kindaichi. Kindaichi stops his dancing, finally realizing that he’s not alone. His cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

“Well, I’m making breakfast!” He manages to smile in their direction before turning around. Both Kunimi and Kageyama can see the red tint on the rip of Kindaichi’s ears.

“Ohh, breakfast is always good when you cook,” Kunimi comments, sliding into a bar stool that was pushed into the island. 

“You only say that because you can’t cook,” Kageyama playfully jabs, finally walking over to the island. When he stands beside Kunimi, Kunimi takes the opportunity to jab Kageyama in the side for his comment.

“Fine, then I’ll never make anything for you ever again since my cooking is so bad,” Kunimi jibs and Kindaichi turns around at that, sliding plates in front of both of them. Kindaichi leans his elbows onto the island, placing his chin in his palms. 

“But you’ll cook for me?” Kindaichi asks with a soft smile directed at Kunimi as he teased.

Kunimi looks away from his piercing gaze. “If you want,” He says with his eyes shifted downward to avoid his gaze. Kageyama can’t help but smile. Kindaichi pulls up a plate and sits beside them. 

For the most part, they eat in silence. Kindaichi asks what they might wanna do today, but Kageyama just shrugs and Kunimi stays silent. They team up on the dishes; Kindaichi washes, Kunimi dries and Kageyama puts the dishes away. Kindaichi tells them a story about how he used to try and eat bubbles as a kid, but he always felt sick because he didn’t know they were toxic. Kageyama can’t help but laugh and Kunimi pops him on the back of the head for being stupid, a muffled chuckle escaping his lips. 

Once the dishes are done, they all settle back into the bed. Kindaichi’s sitting up, with a few journals and some homework laid about in front of him. Kageyama’s head is resting in his lap as he flips through the pages of a volleyball magazine, while Kunimi is tucked under Kaeyama’s arm, laying on his chest reading something. Kageyama can’t see it clearly, but he’s not a fan of looking at Kunimi’s stuff anyway. However, Kageyama has an inkling that it’s a fanfiction.

“Kunimi…?” Kindaichi breaks the silence. 

“Hmm?” Kunimi answers softly.

“So, x plus one over x plus three is greater than or equal to two…?” Kindaiichi asks, tapping his pencil against his cheek. 

“Right well, you have to rewrite the equation first,” Kunimi says, setting his phone against his chest. “x plus one over x plus three minus two is less than or equal to zero. That way the right side equals zero.” Kindaichi scribbles the equation down on the paper. 

“Right, which would make x plus three the denominator, no?” 

“Yeah, so rewrite the right side again with x plus three on top of x plus three to equal zero.”

“And then add two rational expressions, like negative five and negative three, and then find the rational expression with the positive and negative infinity.”

“Yeah. See, you didn’t need me,” Kunimi says softly, lifting his phone to go back to reading. 

Kindaichi stands up suddenly, Kageyama’s head falling against the mattress. He groans slightly and shifts to see what’s going on. Kindaichi leans over them, mainly Kunimi. 

“I will always need you, both of you,” He says softly, leaning up to place a quick and soft kiss against Kunimi’s lips, and then quickly shifts to do the same to Kageyama. “And sometimes I can’t figure out a math problem on my own, and you help me,” Kindaichi continues, there’s a crack in his voice and Kageyama rolls his eyes. Kindaichi is extremely capable of getting emotional over the simplest things. Kunimi lifts his hand, rubbing his nails against Kindaichi’s temple and down his cheeks. 

“I’ve got you, I’m better than you at math anyway,” Kunimi says softly, and Kindaichi scoffs instead of continuing to cry, “Both of you,” Kunimi adds shortly after, shifting to look at Kageyama, who is looking down at him, expressionless. However, Kageyama wants to say something, argue on his behalf but, without Kunimi and Kindaichi, he probably would have been failing Uni right now. Kageyama just sniffs and goes back to looking at his magazine. 

“Kageyama, you’re not ignoring me are you?” Kunimi asks, and he moves to prop himself up on his elbow. A slender finger moves around the spine of the magazine to push it down and out of the way. “You know I know how to get your attention right?” Kunimi asks, moves his finger against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama blushes and stiffens; he knows what Kunimi is referring to. Kunimi leans over and kisses Kageyama, more than just a chaste kiss, something slow and smooth. It wasn’t rushed or hungry, it was soft and Kageyama loved kisses like this, kisses from Kunimi. When Kunimi pulled away. Kageyama chased him, and Kunimi smiled. Kageyama lets his head fall against the mattress again.

“Okay, you have my attention,” Kageyama says, staring up at the ceiling.

“And?”

“And you’re better than me at math,” Kageyama admits under his breath, but Kunimi takes the win, snuggling back under Kageyama’s arm and pulling Kindaichi down with him.


End file.
